


Wedding Day

by jordimeryle



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Wedding Day

A dip in the bed wakes you slightly and you groan and flip to your back, an arm slung over your eyes to block out the bright morning sun. A big hand on your stomach makes your eyes flutter open. He’s there, all bright blue eyes and golden hair with that big smile that has always made you weak at the knees. And he’s looking down at you with such love in his eyes, it makes your heart leap out of your chest.  
“Good morning, my love.” He says. His usually booming voice is soft and he leans down to place a gentle kiss on your lips. You groan, still not keen on the idea of getting out of your warm bed.  
“Perhaps she doesn’t love you as much as you thought if the idea of her lips upon your’s, Brother, makes her moan so.” Came a sly voice from the doorway.  
He turns toward the doorway. “Haven’t you a place to be, Loki?”  
A sneer from the doorway and your love looks back at you, that love returning to his eyes.  
You look up at him, yawning.  
“Love, the time for sleep is not now.” He says, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “We shall be wed in a few hours, my heart.”  
You close your eyes tight and sigh, making him laugh. His hands roam your stomach and thighs through the plush blankets as he kisses your neck. His breath on your collar bone makes you shudder and you wrap your hands in his hair.  
He laughs when he nips at the side of your breast and you gasp.  
You try to find purchase in his long locks, but he is suddenly gone. As are the blankets you’ve wrapped yourself in, exposing the pink panties and the small tank top you fell asleep in the night more.  
Then his lips find the top of your thigh and he trails kisses from one plush thigh to the other, his scratchy beard scruffing your soft skin and making you gasp.  
He plants his hands on either side of your waist and trails his kisses up from your hip bones to your lips and back down as your legs part, making room for him. As he kisses just above the waistband of your panties, you give a soft moan mixed strangely with a giggle and he smirks. You can feel his lips twitch up in a teasing smile as he dips down and kisses your needy area tenderly.  
“Time to wake,” He says as he sits up and drags you into his lap and kisses your lips. “You must wake so we may wed.”  
“And will you wake me in such a way every morning?” You ask, your hand dipping down into his trousers as he stiffens.  
“Yes.” He breathes and his teeth graze your neck as you give him a gentle tug. “Every day. Every night. Every morning. In every way you wish”  
Your lips meet again and again before he finally pulls back and picks you up from his lap, his trousers tented and his face flushed.  
“We must stop,” he says. “Your ladies in wait will arrive shortly to prepare and dress you.”   
You throw your arms around his neck, kissing him once more.  
“And then you shall be mine.” He says and he pushes himself into you hip, showing you how much he desperately wants you in that moment.  
You laugh and kiss his chest.  
“I will be your’s forever, Thunderer.”


End file.
